The present invention relates generally to panels. Panels are used in a variety of indoor and outdoor applications. For example, a panel or panel assembly may be used for a wall decoration or for a structural wall component. For another example, panels may be used to make railing or fences such as for protecting and securing people, animals, or land. Railing and fences may also be used to create privacy or to prevent entry into a predetermined area. For instance, fences may be used to contain livestock, pets, or children in a predetermined area or to prevent predators from entering into a predetermined area. In addition to these functional uses of panels, panels may also be used for decorative purposes such as on the interior of homes or around porches, decks, yards, gardens, and roads.
In light of the varied uses of panels, there is a need for an improved panel design that includes connectors to facilitate connection with adjacent panels. There is also a need for a panel assembly comprised of multiple panels that have been interconnected together. Furthermore, there is a need for improved methods of shipping and installing panels.
An exemplary embodiment of the present invention may address some or all of these needs. An exemplary embodiment of the present invention is a panel that includes at least one connector to facilitate connection with an adjacent panel. The improved design may enable multiple panels to be interconnected with a minimal amount of parts and labor in order to form a panel assembly. As a result, exemplary embodiments of the panel and panel assembly may facilitate the installation of fencing, railing, or other suitable applications of the panel. For example, panels may be interconnected at the manufacturing site to form a panel assembly, which may then be shipped as a unit to the installation site for easy installation. In addition to these benefits, exemplary embodiments of the panel and panel assembly may require a reduced amount of maintenance after installation, while still providing an aesthetically appealing appearance for fencing, railing, or other suitable applications.
In addition to the novel features and advantages mentioned above, other features and advantages of the present invention will be readily apparent from the following descriptions of the drawings and exemplary embodiments.